Reborn
by Moonheart '.D wc
Summary: When Leafpool dies will starclan offer her a chance to go back? to change things? or will someone else offer her a better deal to be reborn as moonkit! my first fan fic please comment!  nicley people!  CHAPTER 8 HAS BEEN EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leafpool, what you did was too much! Nothing you say can change it!" The mass of sparkling cats before Leafpool whispered from all directions. Reaching and pulling at the guilt for disobeying her ancestors. "We are willing to take you back in a new form and with our help and the truth set things right!" They whispered together. Leafpool stopped cowering and stood up her eyes blazing, how could they say that? The truth had done nothing!

"The truth never set me free! I'll go back but do it myself!" Leafpool roared in outraged and pelted off into the darkness. Tripping and falling on branches as she went, she stumbled blindly missing the amber eyes blazing after her! Leafpool had never seen trees so dark! Where was she?

"Hello!" she called out softly,

"Leafpool, what a delight to have you here!" A strong broad tom came out of a bramble. Something was off , on a wobbly paw she turned to leave!

"No no no, your welcome here!" His voice seemed so sure and confident she turned around and continued to listen. "Dear Leafpool, I have something I would like to offer you. I know that you are willing to be reborn back in to thunderclan and change what seems unchangeable!" He circled Leafpool, his tail making a dark pattern around her. "I am happy to give you this however if I did there would be other….._problems _you would need to take care of. Only minor problems that may become a nuisance, nothing big! How does that sound?" His amber eyes burned ambitiously. Leafpool was speechless; could he really do this for her? But maybe he would try and help her, and boss her around like the others. "Oh and don't worry we won't tell you how to deal with these _problems_ , and this will sound even better, when we send you back you will remember all of your previous life." Leafpool nodded her head vigorously. "Oh and one more thing, we will be training you in your dreams!" then before Leafpool could retaliate she was into the blinding light of a new life!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx to streamtail, chene, and elizanightry56 for reviewing the first chapter! Gives Leafpool plushies!**

**Disclamier: I do not own warrior cats or any of the cats apart from sunkit! The erin hunters own warrior :D not me **

**Oh and can I just say that the first chapter was sort of a prologue to the story but I named it as a chapter :D**

Chapter 2

Leafpool finally felt earth beneath her, she also heard a lot of worried meows she recognized Daisy's motherly voice hushing the kits in the nursery.

"It's a strong healthy she-kit!" A voice rumbled,

"Silver like her mother!" A deeper voice spoke. _Who were all these cats?_ Leafpool tried to open her eyes but found she still couldn't see anything. _Am I blind?_

"Don't worry kits usually open their eyes after one or two sunrises!" the first voice spoke again, _oh! Of course! Why didn't you remember that you used to be a medicine cat!_

"Thank you Jayfeather!" She felt her mothers voice rumble in her throat wich she was snuggled up against.

"I will come back later to give you some more borage!" Jayfeathers wise voice got quieter as he walked away from the nursery.

"So what should we call them Lionblaze?" _them? Lionblaze? Whos my mother? _Leafpool had so much to ask but she couldn't go right out and say them. What would they think that their newborn kit was already talking! She would have to be patient.

"What do you think would suit them Cinderheart?" Lionblazes voice had a loving tone in it that she had never heard him use before.

"hmmmm.." Leafpool stomach churned with excitement that she was about to get her new name, " I think the silver she-kit should be called moonkit because in this light her pelt shines as pale and as bright as the moon!" _moonkit! _Leafpool I mean Moonkit wriggled in anticipation. She wanted to open her eyes and see the her new life, but first she wondered what her littermate would be called.

"and the tom?" Lionblaze asked,

"you decide," cinderpelts voice sounded tired. Moonkit new as soon as Lionblaze left cinderheart would be asleep with a tail flick.

"how about sunkit… because to me his pelt looks like a reflection of the sun!" Lionblaze purred loudly but it was muffled by fur and suddenly moonkit didn't sense his presence anymore. She strained her ears to the faint whispers outside.

"Lionblaze… Moonkit has a prophecy!" Jayfeather whispered his voice high with distress.

**Okay That's this chapter up. I didn't know who should have been the mum icecloud or cinderheart. But I chose cinderheart because she has silver fur so does moonkit and I wasn't sure what colour uceclouds fur was. It's longer than the last chapter! (a bit :z) but that's because my mum wanted to use the computer in 5 mins! So next chapter will be l0onger and im thinkin of doin it from sunkits pov and im still deciding if the prophecy will be good or bad!**

**Go on hit the button below and review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and doubt ever will own warriors wich is a shame because if I did, the warriors that died would stay dead not somehow magically come back to life with the same name! oh well.**

**#Thnx to you all for reviewing and umm no1fanofalot for the idea but I don't really get it. **** I would but sunkits a boy. Maybe she can be born as another cats kit.**

**Okay thank you all!**

Chapter 3

Moonkit opened her eyes to the darkness surrounding her, the trees seemed to stare at her and the brambles seemed to whisper to her as a wind cold enough to chill a heart blew through them. Moonkit stood up and wobbled away, her heart was pounding through her ribs, she felt like a mouse about to be prey. A twig poking out of a bush caught her eye and she flew to the ground falling uncomfortably on a tree roots. She peered around the front with her good bright blue eye to see the trees branches hung lo over a clearing surrounded by withering heather. Two cats sat hunched in the middle; one a dark tabby with strong broad shoulders and his unsheathed claws were unusually long. The other seemed like a younger version of him with a golden pelt.

"Tigerclaw, are you sure this will work?" The golden tabby meowed anxiously,

"Hawkfrost, you fool if you doubt the plan, then you are doubting yourself!" Tigerclaw spit at Hawkfrost.

"I only say this because Jayfeather is a medicine cat so he may be wise enough to see through it!" Hawkfrost tried to keep his voice from shaking in fear at speaking his thoughts.

"Jayfeather has fell for the fake prophecy because he is a fool just like all the other starclan cats. Never forget that Hawkfrost, they are dumb fools!" He hissed fiercely, his eyes blazing. " And once he is done with we only have the peaceful dovewing and thet retched lionblaze to take care of."His eyes burned wildly.

"And then we will have moonkit all for ourselves!" Hawkfrost purred menacingly making Moonkit shrink back. How hadn't she recognized the empty dark forest. She had made yet another foolish mistake,_ but I'll make up for it, I'll become the best warrior! _Moonkit curled up and clamped her eyes shut. While she tried to drift off whispers filled her head speaking the true prophecy of staclan.

"When the fire is cut and the darkness of blood seems the only way, the moon and sun shall be the only ones to lead to peace!"The words swirled around her head making her dizzy. Suddenly the thick red liquid of blood covered her vision and she jolted awake to inside the nursery.

"Moonkit, darling you've opened your eyes!" Cinderheart began to cover her in licks.

"Mother! Stop washing her I've been waiting moons for her to open her eyes so we can explore!" Moonkit looked up to her brother, she gasped in shock at how his pelt really looked like the sun.

"Come on moonkit it'll be more fun to see what's outside instead of in here!" Sunkit meowed excitedly.

"Don't rush her sunkit you've had your eyes open longer you big lump!" A large kit looked down on her, its green eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, you must remember how much there is to take in!" another large kit spoke behind making her jump in surprise. She turned to see she had mesmerizing eyes the colour of hazel. Her pelt reminded Moonkit of greystripes pelt! _She must be millie and greystripes kit_. Moonkit has missed a few things after she had died of greencough in her earlier life.

"You sound like my mother." Sunkit mumbled from behind the larger kits.

"I'm Nightkit, and this is my sister hazelkit!" Nightkit was jet black with green eyes like her mothers. Hazelkit was like a she-cat version of greystripe. They were both so bold it made moonkit stumble back surprised, even though she had been through it all be for it it still felt the same. She still had the same feelings a kit should.

"Don't be scared, we won't bite!" Hazelkit spoke more gently than her brother.

Moonkit came forwards and stood up straight, wasn't this a change to the height she had been at for most of her previous life.

"Come on we'll show you two around!" They bounded out while moonkit followed behind sunkit clumsily. When she squeezed through the entrance to the nursery she looked up to the medicine cat den only to see Jayfeather unseeing eyes staring at her.

**So what do you think! Starclan has given a good prophecy about two cats and the darkforest a bad prophecy about one cat! In the next chapter it will be the one where they get there apprentice names! If you have any ideas of who the mentors should be please give me the idea and I'll decide wich ones ill use thank youuuuu. I didn't know what colour eyes millie had. :s**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT PPL. The buttons their just for you so make it's day review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I had to choose the mentors for sunpaw and Moonpaw my self because no one reviewed in time! **** sniffles**

**Oh well! Heres the next chapter and I think some ….. is going to have their ….. changed after they find out that … and ….. are in ….. with … and try to … their ….**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

"Sunkit, can you believe we're going to become apprentices at sunhigh!" Moonkit almot burst with excitement, she had been a medicine cat once and now she was going to get to know what it felt like to train to be a warrior.

"Yeah!' Sunpaw and Moonpaw, you two are going to be wise warriors.' 'Yes and the best fighter! But I will also be the bestest hunter so I can keep our clan strong!'" Moonkit purred in amusementat her littermate doing an impression of his fantasy apprentice ceremony.

"What about me! You better watch yourself if you think you're going to have the entire spotlight!" Moonkit meowed playfully, "Now go get us some freshkill to play with!"

Sunkit mumbled under his breath angrily, as soon as his back was turned moonkit pounced on him playfully, he collapsed underneath her weight. Moonkit nipped his ear and then scampered up sunning rocks while sunkit scrambled around in the sand.

"I moonstar have fought a tough battle to earn my place as leader but if he is ready I will accept sunbutt to be my deputy!"Moonkit puffed out her chest and snorted when she saw sunkit fuming.

"No fair!" Sunkit wailed, his amber eyes seeming annoyed but Moonkit saw the playfulness within them.

"So you would not like to be my deputy,I thought after that great fight you would still like a position of authority!" Moonkit continued with her game as she new sunkit would end up playing in the end.

"Let's not forget your warrior name; moon… Hey, look whos staring at you again."Sunkit flicked his tail towards the other side of the clearing to where Jayfeather sat his blue eyes looking warily at her.

"One day I'm gonna have the guts to go over to him and say 'Jayfeather you ar….'"

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge!" Firestar meow rang around the camp. Sunkit and Moonkit shared excited glances and ran to sit beside their mother. They soon regretted it because Cinderheart started licking them fiercly. Moonkit sighe thankfully as she stopped when Firestar began to speak again.

"I am glad that today I get to perform one of my happier duty's as two kits have grown to big for the nursery. Sunkit step forward." Sunkit calmly walked forward but his whiskers were twitching so much he could tell that he was about to explode with excitement."From this moment on you shall be known as sunpaw until you earn your warrior name. Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice, I hope you pass on your knowledge of the warrior code and hunting skills to this young apprentice."

_MY TURN! MY TURN!_ Moonkit was so excited she bearly noticed her clan aroung her watch her jump forwards when she was told. "From this moment on you shall be known as Moonpaw, Ivyfall you too are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you pass on your fighting skills to her." Ivyfall walked forward to her. Moonkit I mean Moonpaw jumped up and touched her nose to hers, a bit too hard. Moonpaws ears burned with embarrassment at bashing her nose with her mentor.

"Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw!" Her clan cheered her name so she and sunpaw puffed out their chest proudly. Although it wasn't long before they quieted down and went back to their business.

"What can we do today, explore the territory, hunt for prey or battle training?" Moonkit and Sunkit bounced up to their mentors too enthusiastically.

"I think we should get them familiar with the territory today don't you?" Dovewing asked her sister.

"Sure!" Moonpaw thought she heard something behind the happy face she spread over.

"I hope you are a goode fighter, because that means with you as my mentor I won't need to keep looking behind me for pradators because you'll be all 'This is thunderclan territory'…"Moonpaw continued babbling although she was sure she heard Ivyfall mutter darkly!

"That's right I have your back Moonpaw, and soon your life too!"

The words sent a shiver down Moonpaws spine but she shook it off because she knew she must have misheard her. How could a sweet innocent cat like her think something like that? Let alone say it?

**TADARRRR! Now hopefully some of you will hit the button below because you know if you don't it will loose it's job and it's family will starve with lack of reviews that won't be good.**

**Sorry nothing much happened but don't worry next chap full of action! :D**

**Like always open for suggestions and whats it called ummmmmm criticism that helps me improve! Sorry forgot what it was called :s**

**It might be a few days before I update again because my mums getting married tomorrow! Happy wedding mumm!**

**Only jokin my mums all ready married! But we are going to wales :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took me so long to update but one of my family members died when I got back from whales! (Sniffles) **

**Oh and I couldn't think of a way for a big battle to start but theres a argument! It will happen this deadly battle but I think first Moonpaw and Sunpaw should have had some battle training.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series, that includes front covers characters and the whole story concept.**

**8D**

Chapter 5

"And this is the old twoleg place, don't worry its empty. Twolegs used to live here but there's no trace of them now." Dovewing explained to moonpaw and sunpaw, both were panting. It had been a hard journey for their small legs. All moonpaw wanted to do was get back to camp and have a juicy peice of fresh kill and then a nice nap. Sunpaw however still wanted to continue eventhough he was worn out.

"Can we go and look around it?" Sunpaw asked excitedly,

"No! Not today, but when you eventually do remember, always smell the air because this is a common place for badgers and foxes to rest." Ivyfall spoke up her tail was twitching as though annoyed at someone.

"How about we finish by showing you the shadowclan border?" Dovewing asked the apprentices.

"Yeah, maybe we'll run into a border patrol!" sunpaw bounced excitedly as though he had just had a nice nap and was now full of energy. Moonpaw however wasn't so enthusiastic, when she had been a medicine cat she hardly ever had to do so much exercise. _It'll be easier when my legs get longer! _She thought, encouraging herself not to give up as she bounded after Ivyfall. They ran through the undergrouth when for a wjile going past so many new surroundings, but a horrible scent came from up ahead making her wrinkle her nose.

"Ewww ! Sunpaw couldn't you have held it in!" Moonpaw complained as she brought up the rear end of sunpaw.

" It wasn't me!" Sunpaw complained his tail twitching angrily,

"He's right, that's the smell of Shadowclan!" Dovewing explained.

"Shadowclan?" Sunpaw asked excitedly,

"Yeah, what else would it be Starclan?" Moonpaw purred at her own joke just as they padded out into a grassy clearing.

"The border is here, from this tree to this one." Ivyfall explained walking carefully up to each tree. "Be careful not to cross this scent marker because if you do we don't want to be picking up scraps of your fur when you get chased down by shadow clan warriors!" Ivyfall turned her back to the border when a broad shouldered tabby came out of the bushes opposite them. His burning amber eyes washed over the thunderclan cats. However Moonheart noticed a change in his eyes when he looked at Dovewing. It was almost loving? No she must've have been mistaken. She looked at Dovewing to see her eyes had gone as big as the moon.

"Good to see Thunderclan still teaches there apprentices about borders." He meowed wipping his tail side to side.

"I always thought shadowclan were the ones with their heads up so high with pride they can't smell the scents beneath their own feet!" Sunpaw sneered boldly marching up to the border.

" Your courage will be the death of you!" Growled a large tom scrambling out of the bramble along with a tawny coloured she-cat. Moonpaw scowled at the new-comer, she wouldn't let them talk to her brother like that.

"It's better than having false pride!" She hissed as she closed the distance between her and the border.

"You piece fox-dung!" He lifted his front paw, about to swipe it across Moonpaws nose.

"Ratscar, she's untrained apprentice barley out of the nursery are you really going to stoop to that level." The tawny she-cat meowed gently, her tail tip touching his shoulder lightly. The action seemed to only anger him more. He rounded on her and spat.

"Of course you'd defend her. You're more loyal to thunderclan than to us!" And with that he span and stalked away.

"Come on Tigerheart, we better go and try calm him down!" She softly padded away. Tigerheart bowed his head and followed his tail dragging behing him. For some reason he was unhappy but Moonpaw couldn't be sure why. Nothing here had happened that could have made upset him. Because from what Moonpaw had heard border quarrels happen all the time.

"Moonpaw come on!" Ivyfall called behind her, Moonheart hadn't noticed them start to leave, she was still trying to register all of what happened here. Like the look Tigerheart gave Dovewing, the way she stared back and the way she nearly caused a unnecessary fight. She bounded after the group wanting to get answeres to some questions.

"Dovewing, why are shadowclan so cold?" Moonpaw asked trotting beside the larger cat.

"Well no one knows for sure, but I have heard that in the old forest before the great journey Shadowclan lived in a cold marshy territory, and many said that the cold winds blew over them and chilled their hearts." Dovewing told her.

"I know I would definitely want to be in Shadowclan, a bunch of heartless crowfood eaters? No thankyou." Moonpaw said her nose wrinkling at the thought.

"Well, it is just a nursery story Moonpaw. I'm sure that some of them very loving!"

_Did Dovewing just say Shadowclan could be loving!_ Moonpaw shook her head. The thought reminded her of another question.

"Why were you mooning over Tigerheart?" Moonpaw watched as her question froze Dovewing and made her breath hitch.

"I wasn't mooning, he's a Shadowclan warrior the only way I would be mooning over him was if I had been starved of food and he had turned a big juicy mouse." Dovewing turned to her sister with a worried expression. Moonpaw watched for a moment then gasped, she had been exactly the same with Crowfeather in her earlier life. Moonpaw's gasp didn't go unnoticed by Ivyfall.

"I'll meet up with you two at camp!" She said while trotting off pushing Sunpaw with her nose, indicating for him to follow.

Moonpaw was left staring at Dovewing, her voice still lost. She didn't believe it.

"You're..." Suddenly something rammed into her side making her fall headfirst into the undergrowth. She groggily lifted her eyes to meet the amber fire piercing her with it's sharp gaze.

**I hope it was enough to get you through! Them naughty forbidden loves do get annoying sometimes right. But I happen to be a fan of a certain one. Well it hasn't really happened in the books yet but I see it comin.**

**Update comin soon, probably in the next few days. This was hard to finidh though cause my mum was acooking with a spice wich made ma throat achoke.**

**8D**

**Thnx to all who reviewed, that button has been happy hasn't it! But it's getting a bit greedy and whants some more. XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SOOO SORRY! I've just gone back to school and been bombed with homework. It won't stop coming !**

**But I finally had enough time to write a chapter, and I've put this before a loud of my homework for tomorrow. One of them being my first hat ( half term assessment ) in English so don't be mad if it's not the best! :s Is every one glad to be back to school? I'm not!**

Chapter 6

_Sunpaws POV_

Sunpaw walked towards the food kill pile, his paws dragged as he thought deeply. Moonpaw had still not come back with Dovewing. Many worrying thoughts passed Sunpaws mind but he shoved them a side, they would have heard something if they had been attacked or captured. They were probably having a she-cat talk. Well at least that's what Ivyfall was saying but Sunpaw could definitely see through her lie, even if he was an inexperienced apprentice.

"Hey Sunpaw!" Hazelpaw scampered over her paws slipping and sliding all over the floor. She didn't seem to be bothered by the nasty growls and annoyed hisses she got thrown as she threw dust all over them.

"Excited?" Sunpaw asked sarcastically,

"Of course I am, I want to know all about your first day as a Thunderclan apprentice! What did you do? Where did you go? What did you see? Do you want to sleep near me in the..."

"Don't scare him off, if you keep going this might be his first and last day as an apprentice he might go hide under a bush for the rest of his life." Lionblaze was strolling over to also see how his son had done on his first day.

"Why would he hide under a bush?" Hazelpaw exclaimed not understanding the joke. Lionblazes whiskers twitched.

"Never mind Hazelpaw. Why don't you go and start getting his bedding ready if you want him to sleep near you?" Lionblaze suggested, causing her ears to shoot up and her eyes to grow wide as she scampered off to do just that.

"I wonder if she got into Jayfeather's catmint supply." Sunpaw meowed his whiskers twitching amusedly.

"If she had do you think Jayfeather would still be quiet?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes piercing his sons.

"Guess not... why are you talking to me? I thought you had to do a job for Firestar?" Sunpaw meowed easing the awkward atmosphere.

"You don't think I'd have time for my son? ... Hang on! How do you know about that?" Lionblaze asked sternly.

"Know about what?" Sunpaw asked intently, his face showing the truth... he couldn't remember.

"Are you alright? Do you feel ill?" Lionblaze asked, it wasn't like him to forget what he or others had said.

"Why would you ask that? I'm fine as a ummmm... as a fine cat!" Sunpaw said perkily,

"Nevermind, go help Hazelpaw make your nest." Lionblaze ordered his son. He ran off leaving a baffled Lionblaze behind. _I'm pretty sure your not! _

_Moonpaws POV_

Sharp teeth were bared less than a whisker away, his snarling making her head spin with fear. Where was Dovewing, was she running for help or had she been taken by another cat. Moonpaws wide eyes filled with fear as she got ready to meet Starclan once again.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing growled, the blazing amber eyes turned to Dovewing who was crouching down showing she wasn't afraid to attack."Get off of her!" She spat.

"But she might tell someone!" The tabby complained, clearly not happy with what Dovewing had ordered.

"Not if we tell her the consequences if she tells! This is her first day as an apprentice and she seems to be smart and understanding!" Dovewing defended Moonpaw to the clear disappointment of Tigerheart.

"She is still here!" Moonpaw meowed, while using Tigerhearts distraction to unbalance him and drag herself out of the undergrouth. Tigerheart looked at Dovewing expectantly.

"Moonpaw, you have to understand what would happen if you told someone!" Dovewing tried to explain calmly but Moonpaw saw behind the cover. She was scared, she didn't know what would happen if Firestar found out and the rest of the clan. But she wasn't thinking about the worst question, what would happen if she didn't tell Firestar? Someone would finally find out, with all the clues hanging carelessly in the air. It had taken Moonpaw less than a day to digure it out, so other cats will still already getting suspicious. Moonpaw did not want her family to be torn apart like hers had, just one mistake out of young love caused it all. How could she watch another cat do the same? Or watch her be run out of Thunderclan because she couldn't be a good friend.

"Have you thought about any of the consequences?" Moonpaw asked quietly, not wanting to anger Tigerheart by bursting out in confusion and rage.

"We love each other Moonpaw, you have to understand. If Firestar _or_ Blackstar found out we'd be driven out of our homes." Dovewing was shaking, a little apprentice like Moonpaw couldn't have the coldness to ruin a life could she?

"Your secret is safe with me, but I just want you to think about all the consequences. Not just the ones if Firestar or Blackstar found out. But if it was left for some others to find." Moonpaw gave Dovewing a look that made her spine crawl.

"Your an apprentice, how do you know what consequences there could be?" Tigerheart meowed gruffly.

"I told _you _ to think about it. Not me, as happy as you might think it will make you. Cats react different to the warrior code being broken. But what do I know, like you said I'm just an apprentice!" Her eyes narrowed and her fluffy tail thrashed from side to side. They were young, younger than she had been. It'll take them long but they'll soon se the truth she hoped. Her paws dragging her the opposite way of the camp.

Moonpaw stood at the border to Windclan, her eyes roaming the moors, searching for a Windclan patrol, searching for him. What she didn't know was that she had eyes piercing her from the small amount of trees in Windclan territory. He watched with an unusual amount of interest. She looked completely the same as someone, but completely different at the same time.

**Ooooooh! A sorta cliff hanger. Who is he looking at? Will he find out? Who is he? Why am I using so many questions?**

**Sorry again about the time it took, but I will now make sure to update more often seeming as the chapters are short. :S I'll update as soon as I get the time to write. How about I write when ever I get a chance on the computer or laptop. **

**Should I get my own laptop for Christmas? Is Christmas too far away? Stop asking all these questions me!**

**Ok, please review love to see what you thought of this chapter! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I flooded my house. Accidently of course, but it was really bad so we had to move out meaning we didn't have a computer. And I couldn't find another way to update until now. Any way here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned warrior cats and I doubt I ever will! :p**

Chapter 7

The moon shone silver on the smooth surface of the lake. Soft ripples of water rolling over the pebbles on the bank.

"Moonpaw, are you out here?" Sunpaws meow breaking the night's silence. He had grown anxious and worried when she hadn't returned to camp, even when it began to get dark.

"Moonpaw!" He called again.

There was a rustle behind him in the brambles behind him. As Sunpaw turned he saw a glimpse of grey fur luminated by the moon curled up in a tight ball. He padded over, his paws padding quietly on the hard ground. He nosed Moonpaw gently.

"Come on Moonpaw! Wake up!"

Slowly her eyes opened, blue moons stared up at sunpaw.

"Sunpaw?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine… I just want to get back to camp." Her voice was quiet and shallow. It sounded full of grief, as though she had watched a cat be slaughtered before her eyes.

Her paws were heavy and eyes dull. Sunpaw knew something was different, her usual energy and excitement was gone. Something was wrong.

Moonpaw lay alone in her nest. Her hearing was fine but she heard nothing, her sight was fine but still, she saw nothing. Her thoughts were controlled by what happened last night at the moors, she had been reminded who she really was. Why she was really back here, but one thing that haunted was who told her.

Tigerstar had told her, he also demanded in return for her new body that she trained with him and made an allegiance to the dark forest. Moonpaw had been showed all of the living cat who had began their training. Some were from her own clan. One trained her litter mate and worse, she shared a nest with one.

**I am really sorry I had to cut this short or else it would have been maybe December when I next updated. **

**I wasn't able to update because we went to my aunts for the weekend and I wasn't really allowed on it much because we went out and stuff sooo. Then I saved it on a memory stick and took it to the library.**

**I will probably be December I next update because I don't move back until then, and yes I could go back to the library but I sorta got banned! :s**

**Anyway, sorry for the short update, I really had bigger plans for this chapter but at least it gave you something to ponder over! Who is being trained in her den by the dark forest? I'd love to know your guess's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am mega super sorry for the what? Nearly three month wait! **

**But here is the next chapter of **_**Reborn, **_**this chapter is sorta just a filler, I've got bigger plans for the next =D**

Chapter 8

Moonpaw felt someone poke her in her side, but she ignored it, she was too exhausted and her young mind spun with memories of her past life.

The night before she had sat and stared across the windclan moor, she had remembered the thrill of sneaking out at night and the affection held in her beloveds eyes.

"Moonpaw!" Sunpaw whispered, he jabbed her again, "Moonpaw! Wake up!" He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes slowly opened and she raised her head drearily.

"Okay I'm up, what do you want?" She meowed dully.

"Ivytail wants you for training!"

"Oh, what are you doing today?" Moonpaw asked trying to sound truly interested.

"I'm joining my first patrol later, so I get the day to myself!" He meowed excitedly. He nosed her up on to her paws.

"Wow! I wish I could come!" Moonpaw grumbled.

"I'm sure we will be able to go on patrols together soon! But, right now you've got to go and find Ivytail!" He meowed trying to perk his sister up.

"Oh! Right! Did she say where she was going to meet me?"

"The training hollow I think!"

"Okay!" Moonpaw answered before bounding off into the under growth.

"Moonpaw, today you will be learning the basics of hunting." Dovewing told her apprentice.

When Moonpaw arrived in the training hollow Ivytail was waiting just as sunpaw had told her. She turned when she heard Moonpaw approach.

"So you've finally decided to show up!" She meowed grumpily "Today we are going to be learning how to hunt!" She continued brighter.

"Now Moonpaw, there is a big difference between creeping up on a mouse and creeping up on a rabbit because a rabbit will smell you before he hears you, but a mouse will feel your paw steps through the ground before he even smells you!" Ivytail explained to her apprentice.

Moonpaw couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. Ever since she found out about Tigerheart and Dovewing she couldn't stop thinking about her old mate. Crowfeather.

And the last night spent on the edge of the moors brought back many more memories, the memories of when they were young and carless and the sad memories when they had suffered for that carelessness.

"Now you try Moonpaw!" Ivytail told Moonpaw, who just blinked blankly at her. "Were you even listening?" She asked sternly.

"Yes! Of course I was!" Moonpaw meowed holding Ivytails gaze.

"Well then, try the technique for stalking a mouse!"

"Fine!" Moonpaw snapped. She crouched down and began to put one paw in front of another. Placing them down as gently as she could, she continued to stalk a golden leaf and stopped when she was just the right distance away. She put as much weight as she could on her haunches and rocked them from side to side. And just as she began to leap she saw him, the ghostly figure of Tigerstar watching her. She could practically feel his amber gaze burning her pelt. And she landed clumsily off balance, and she had been so distracted she had not calculated the pounce right and completely missed the leaf.

"This just proves you weren't listening!" Ivytail exclaimed.

Moonpaw just sighed and looked back towards where she had saw Tigerstar, only to find nothing but the brambles he had sat beside.

"Do you think she could be a good warrior?" Hawkfrost asked Tigerstar as they stalked through the eerie forest.

"Not with them starclan _fools _ watching her every move!" He spat, "We need to start her training soon, you know Starclan would do anything to protect their _oh so precious Leafpool _except she isn't Leafpool anymore. She is Moonpaw and soon to be a new Dark forest warrior in training!" Tigerstar growled menacingly.

"How do you know for sure that she will train with us? I mean if Starclan are so protective of her maybe they'll …."

"Why do you always doubt my plans Hawkfrost?" Tigerstar spat. "Sometimes you sound as foolish as you pitiful brother! Now I want to see how Darkstripes new apprentice is doing!"

They changed course and burst out into a clearing. Darkstripe and a small grey she-cat with Hazel eyes waited for them.

"I've come to see how she is getting along!" Tigerclaw growled low in his throat.

"Okay then oh great Tigerstar!" Darkstripe drawled sarcaticaly. "Are you ready Hazelpaw?"

***Gasp* who whould have suspected Hazelpaw, the over talkative she-cat would be training in the Darkforest?**

**And again I am sooo sorry for the delay on this chapter… family issues :-s**

**But I'll be trying to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And I've got no school for a week so I'll start on the next chapter this week ;D Enjoy this chapter and review if you can !**

**I am soooo sorry about my mistake with Moonpaws mentor but I've fixed the chapter as soon as It got pointed out..hope it's better now.. And by the way Hazelpaw is a thunderclan apprentice she was mentioned earlier inn the story. And she might pop up again in the future ..**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have took some time to write some of this story and I thank the two people pointed out my mistake in chapter 8 I edited it straightaway and I'm sorry for my. I've got this new software that works by you just speaking into it and it writes what you say it's a lot easier than typing the chapter.**

**I'll also try and update more seeming as it will be a lot easier to write the chapters however it will be just as difficult to think of what will happen in each chapter I do have an idea of what's going to happen in the story but it's just putting it into words and actually putting them into scenes is a bit difficult for me.**

**I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does and I doubt I ever will.**

**So here's chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

Moonpaw padded towards camp, she couldn't shake the image of Tigerstar watching her train out of her head and she knew when she got back to camp that her brother would want to know what was wrong with her, as she just couldn't act as though she was fine as she wasn't and she was so scared to go to sleep to see Tiger star walking in her dreams in the place where no stars shine the place of nightmares.

As she padded into camp she instantly felt as though someone was watching her closely, she looked up expecting to see yet another ghostly image of Tigerstar but there in the middle of camp near the fresh kill pile. She still hadn't figured out why he would look at her, no, he didn't look, he stared at her. Even though he was blind his blue eyes looked as though he could actually see her physically. She hated him staring at her, she hadn't done anything that might make him stare at her, she didn't look funny, she wasn't different than any other cat, well, she had been reborn but she hadn't told anyone this. So why was it that Jayfeather stared at her like he was. It really made her fur crawl. She stopped thinking about her annoyance for a moment and remembered that Jayfeather was her son, well she was in her previous life, and even though he wasn't technically her son now she still knew that she shouldn't be thinking anything bad of him, she should be trying to fix what damage she caused to her family in her previous life. Moonpaw took a deep breath, and began to pad towards Jayfeather.

"Hey Jayfeather!" meowed Moonpaw.

"Hello Moonpaw!" Jayfeather answered politely

"I just came to see if you needed any help organising herbs, or maybe help you collect some heads from the forest?" Moonpaw asked.

"No it's okay, you wouldn't be any good at finding herbs anyway seeming as you haven't even been in the medicine cat den!" Jayfeather answered quite rudely.

"Actually, I've had quite a lot of experience with herbs, so it would be easy for me to help you find some herbs!"

"What are you talking about? You don't even know the difference between a comfrey leaf and catmint!" Jayfeather meowed, looking down at the apprentice with confusion in his blue sightless eyes. This made Moonpaw freeze, and realised she had just made a big mistake.

"Errrr...well...you see...Sunpaw dared me to come over here and ask if you needed some help. Yeah, I know it's a bit of the stupid dare but that's Sunpaw for you, thinking something is hilarious when it really isn't!" Moonpaw meowed, covering up her mistake.

"Well then, where's Sunpaw? Surely he'd be watching this, but I can't scent him in the camp." Jayfeather asked, and by the way he is tail tip was flicking back and forth showed that he was annoyed and obviously knew that Moonpaw was lying to him.

"He probably ran off, you know, so that if I told on him he wouldn't get told off." Moonpaw answered.

"Well, when he comes back tell him that you** both** need to start respecting cats with a higher rank than you,** especially** the medicine cat." And with that the medicine cat stalked away, still not seeming satisfied with the answers he had got from Moonpaw. Moonpaw let out a breath of relief, that wasn't as bad as some of the conversations she would have had with Jayfeather when she was leafpool, but it still wasn't a pleasant conversation. Maybe Lionblaze would be easier to talk to, as he was Moonpaws father. Just then a drop of rain fell onto Moonpaws head, she lifted her head to look at the sky, and she watched the grey clouds moving across the sky, becoming thicker and thicker, a storm was on its way.

Moonpaw sat in the apprentices den, peering through the entrance waiting for the evening patrol to come back. She wanted to talk to Lionblaze as soon as she could; she was going to ask him about his kin, and mainly about his mother and father. Moonpaw found it quite weird that her son from her previous life was her father now. But Moonpaw knew that she wasn't technically still physically his father but she still found it a bit odd. Sunpaw was sitting in his nest, trying to get warm and dry as he had gone hunting and he couldn't come back until he had caught enough to feed the Elders and the Queens. This meant he had to hunt in the rain. There were only two other apprentices in the den, Nightpaw and Hazelpaw. Moonpaw didn't know what to do about Hazelpaw, as soon as she found out that she was being trained by the dark forest she had moved her nest to the other side of the den. She wanted to stop her going to the dark forest but she didn't know how, but maybe if she told her the tales about what Tigerstar did when he was living she would be smart enough to stop going there. She knew there were many others being trained by the dark forest, and a few were in her clan, there could even be more that she didn't know about. Moonpaw didn't know who she could trust anymore,

"Moonpaw, why don't you just go to sleep, you can talk to Lionblaze tomorrow!" Sunpaw meowed drowsily from his nest.

Moonpaw reluctantly returned to herr nest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Sunpaw!" She meowed.

"Goodnight Moonpaw." He replied.

Well… she knew one cat she could trust.

**I was going to add this chapter two weeks ago but whenever I went to edit the story it came up with a message saying there was an error. But I looked online and found a way to get around it :p**

**Please review guys :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaaay! I finally got this finished I've had the first half of it done for a while now it was just a matter of time before I finished it :p**

**Chapter 10**

Moonpaw stirred and opened her eyes to find herself in the place she had dreaded waking up to, the dark forest. She stood and took in her surroundings; it was quiet, too quiet. Nothing moved, nothing stirred, it was as though the forest and everything in it had frozen. Her tail tip flicked back and forth and her heart began to beat at faster pace. Suddenly, before Moonpaw could even turn her head, a brown blur barrelled into her side instantly pinning.

"Well aren't you a pretty little she-cat!" A brown tabby tom meowed fiercely, eyes glinting dangerously. Moonpaw shrank back underneath the gaze and tried to push the heavy weight off of her.

"G-get off of me!" She meowed her voice shaking with fear.

"Well if I did that then you would run away, and a pretty she-cat like you would make an easy victim for some of the evil cats that wander here." He replied smoothly

"Evil cats like you?" Moonpaw retorted bravely but regretted it instantly as a look of pure hatred was thrown at her.

"You would do well not to anger me, because if you do, I will just have to punish you." He snarled, and slowly unsheathed his claws and dug them into her shoulder making her yowl. "Not making any snarky remarks now, are you?" He hissed into her ear.

"Darkstripe! Release her!" A voice full of malice commanded.

Moonpaw looked to the direction of the voice; Tigerstar stood there, amber eyes blazing with anger. Darkstripe immediately stood up his tail falling between his legs in fear and submission.

"T-Tigerstar, surely you are not protecting this foolish apprentice." Darkstripe hissed. Tigerstar padded towards Darkstripe his eyes blazing.

"What would be wrong if I were protecting her?" Tigerstar snarled looming over Darkstripe who Moonpaw could see was literally shaking in fear.

"W-well she's a pathetic Thunderclan apprentice, what use would she be to us?" Darkstripe asked his ear twitching anxiously just waiting for Tigerstar to rip his throat out.

"As pathetic as you?" Tigerstar sneered looking down at the shaking form of Darkstripe in disgust. "And haven't we trained a Thunderclan apprentice before, who turned out to be a formidable warrior?" Tigerstar questioned. Darkstripe didn't answer her just looked down at his paws in embarrassment.

"W-who?" The small timid voice of Moonpaw alerted Tigerstar that the silver apprentice was still here. "W-who did you train?" Moonpaw amended.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." Tigerstar purred menacingly.

"Why am I back here again?" Moonpaw asked licking her ruffled fur.

"We didn't bring you here, you came here yourself. And I don't know why that is as you seem to hate it here so much… unless deep down you like it here. Or you feel guilty that you didn't keep to your half of the deal and train here." Tigerstar meowed loudly pacing around Moonpaw.

"I'd never like it here!" Moonpaw spat her fur bristling.

"Oh so it must be that you've come back to train!" Tigerstar meowed his eyes glinting in the dark of the forest.

"No! I don't want to train with you! I'm a loyal Thunderclan cat!" Moonpaw hissed her bristling.

"Oh yes, you were very loyal running away with that black Windclan warrior weren't you? How loyal you were to run away with him just as your clan was about to be attacked by badgers!" Tigerstar hissed.

"That was when I was Leafpool! I'm not Leafpool anymore! I'm Moonpaw and I will not make the same mistake!" Moonpaw growled.

"But you cannot change the past; therefore you cannot change what you did! You ruined your whole life by running off with that tom! And I've given you a second chance, not to fix the unfixable but to try again!" Tigerstar spat his tail lashing.

"I can't try again when you're trying to force me to training!" Moonpaw exclaimed.

"If you want to become a great warrior then the training you get here will help you dearly, besides you don't really have a choice… your mind keeps and bringing you back here" Tigerstar meowed boldly. Moonpaw ducked her head under the heavy glare Tigerstar gave her. She sighed in defeat knowing he was right. "Darkstripe!" Tigerstar snapped to the brown tabby who had been watching with a glint in his eyes. "You shall be her mentor!" Tigerstar ordered much to the dismay of Darkstripe.

"B-but T-Tigerstar! Don't you think I'm a bit advanced to tra-"

"Oh shut up Darkstripe! I don't want to hear your pathetic wining! My word is final! You shall train her and I don't want to hear you've been slacking off on her training because she is a 'pathetic Thunderclan apprentice'" Tigerstar snapped using Darkstripes earlier words. "You start training next moonhigh!" Tigerstar meowed as he turned back to Moonpaw. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Darkstripe stalking off mumbling something about stupid ex Shadowclan leaders. Moonpaw watched as Tigerstar followed Darkstripe into the shadows of the dark forest. Moonpaw lay down and closed her eyes praying to Starclan that when she woke up she'd be back in her nest, safe inside the apprentices den next to her brother.

Moonpaw opened her eyes and let out a breath of a relief. The familiar roof of the apprentices den was above her and Sunpaw still slept soundly beside her. Moonpaw shook her head as though she could dislodge the memories of her dream. She stood up and walked outside, the sun was starting to rise and she was the only one up yet. She knew that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep and padded towards the thorn entrance. Foxleap was guarding the camp entrance and nodded to her as she walked past. Moonpaw began to run, her mind was confused mess and running seemed to take a small edge off of it all. Moonpaw raced through the undergrowth her heart pounding; she wasn't entirely sure where she was exactly until she burst onto the bank of the river. She padded down to the edge and looked at her reflection in the water. Her grey fur looked almost black in the night. Moonpaw sighed, grey fur, not the tabby pelt she was used to looking at.

_Did I really want this? _Moonpaw thought to herself. She knew she had the opportunity to fix things that went wrong when she was Leafpool, but, was it worth it? Now she was stuck with Tigerstar making her train in the Dark forest and Starclan had probably abandoned her for good.

Moonpaws ears pricked when she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around to see Lionblaze push his way out of the bracken out onto the bank of the river just a bit further up from where she was.

"Lionblaze!" Moonpaw called to her father who turned to look at her surprised.

"Moonpaw! What are you doing out so late?" He asked walking over towards her.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare." Moonpaw meowed. It was technically true.

"Oh, what about?" He asked licking her ear affectionately.

"It doesn't matter; it was silly now that I think about it." Moonpaw answered looking at her paws. "Who were your mother and father?" Moonpaw blurted looking at anything but Lionblaze. She already knew the answer perfectly.

"Why do you want to know?" Lionblaze asked his voice rough.

"Well you haven't mentioned your parents ever and I just wondered…" Moonpaw trailed off her eyes finally meeting her fathers. His amber eyes were clouded with sorrow.

"I knew I'd have to tell you one day." Lionblaze sighed. "My mother was the previous medicine cat before Jayfeather… her name was Leafpool." Lionblaze meowed looking out over the lake. Moonpaw faked a gasp of horror.

"But isn't it against the warrior code for a medicine cat to have kits?" Moonpaw asked trying her best to act innocent.

"Yes, that's why she lied about us being her kits, Squirrelflight pretended to be our mother so nobody would find out Leafpool had gone against the warrior code… again." Lionblaze was looking gloomily over the river.

"Again?" Moonpaw asked.

"Before that she fell in love with a Windclan warrior called Crowfeather, he's my father. They ran away together when Cinderpelt the medicine cat before Leafpool caught her. Leafpool returned for some reason." Lionblaze sighed.

"When did you find out Leafpool was your real mother." Moonpaw asked still already knowing the answer.

"There was a fire and I, Jayfeather and my sister Hollyleaf were trapped by the fire. Squirrelflight tried to save us but a cat called Ashfur stopped her and threatened to let us burn because we were her kits and he loved Squirrelflight. That's when she admitted we weren't her kits… and Brambleclaw wasn't our father." Lionblazes eyes were filled with so much pain it made Moonpaws heart ache. "We found out later who our real parents were. It was horrible to find out we were half clans and to know that a lot of cats would treat us differently because of our parents." Lionblaze seemed to be at the end of his short tale.

"Is that why you, Jayfeather and Brambleclaw hate Squirrelflight so much?" She asked.

"Yes, we hated Leafpool aswell. They both betrayed us." Lionblaze spat angrily.

"Why?" Moonpaw asked.

"I just told you." Lionblaze snapped.

"But Leafpool _and _Squirrelflight did so much to protect you from knowing you were half clans. I mean, at least they thought about what was best for you." Moonpaw meowed trying to reason with Lionblaze.

"But it wasn't best for us… Moonpaw it doesn't matter that was moons ago, you wouldn't understand anyway. Now let's go back to camp before every wakes up and wonders where we are." Lionblaze purred nudging Moonpaw to her paws and following her through the undergrowth. Moonpaw frowned. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

**Hope you liked this chapter please review **** I enjoy reading them :D **


End file.
